Friends with Benefits
by lymaria
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on Robin's and Beast Boy's blossoming relationship. Bbrob
1. Trap

"Titans, we need to separate." Robin ordered, seeing how there was two different paths. I groaned.

"Dude, don't you watch movies? Something bad always happens when groups separate!" I argued, hoping someone would agree with me.

"Frankly Beast Boy, this is not a movie," Raven scoffed, her monotonous voice oozing with sarcasm. I stuck my young out at her, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

"Raven's right, what's the worst that could happen? This is only Mumbo we're talking 'bout." Cyborg said.

"Yes, we shall find him faster than a blipnord. No need to worry, friend Beast Boy." Starfire agreed. I pouted but there was really no use arguing.

"Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, take the left flight. Beast Boy and I will take the right." I stared at him confused. I was hardly ever paired with Robin, at least not alone. Maybe this mission wasn't really as dangerous as I thought. I decided not to question it, because he's probably change his mind.

"Titans, go!" We all split off through the tunnel. Thankfully it was lit, or else our job would've been a lot harder. Once we got deep enough inside the tunnel, Robin suggested we should stop and look for clues.

"So..." I began, lifting up a rock. Hey, it was something. "What made you think I should go with you?" Robin raised an eyebrow, his mask raising slightly.

"Why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"You just never pick me,"

"I pick base on strategy, and for this particular situation, you seemed like the best option." A soft 'oh' escaped my mouth. I didn't know if I should take it as the truth, but it seemed like a reasonable answer.

Having found no valuable clues, we moved forward, me in the form of a blood hound, and Robin making sure there was enough light. We walked like this for about ten minutes, not finding a single clue.

"Maybe this is the wrong tunnel." I said, morphing back. Robin looked around, and nodded.

"Mumbo couldn't have gone this far. The other's have probably found him. Let's move back," He turned around and began to walk away. Just as I was about to follow, I spotted something glimmering in the corner. I followed it, and saw a small string of rope attached to it, right to where Robin was walking.

"Wait it's a trap!" I yelled, running towards him. Too late. Robin's foot pulled the rope. As I reached out to push him away, four medal walls surrounded us, and with a snap, connected together.

"Shit," Robin cursed, taking out a baterang. He began to hit it on the medal surrounding us. I, on the other hand, took in our surroundings. We were inside a thin medal box. I assumed this trap was only met for one person, since the space between us were merely a few inches.

Another curse and Robin put down his baterang. He finally achknowled that I was in here too and sighed.

"I don't suppose you can break us out." I shook my head, feeling his hot breath hit my face.

"No, not unless you want to get squashed," Robin hit his head against the medal and groaned.

"Great, I just had to be stuck in here with you," he said under his breath. Usually I don't take offense to his words, but this was a new low. I don't know if he meant for me to hear it or not, or if he just didn't expect me to care.

I looked away from him and bit my bottom lip.

"Am I really that bad?" I choked. His head shot up and stared at me, stunned. Maybe he thought I hadn't heard.

"No! Beast Boy I didn't mean- I-" I cut him off.

"You know, at least I try to be nice! All you ever do is insult me!" I growled. Robin's face turned from apologetic to angered.

"What? I never insult you!"

"You're always telling me I act too childish. At least I act my own age! "

"We're superheroes, we aren't suppose to be goofing off-"

"And you're always saying I need to control my powers better-'

" Those are pointers!"

"And now you think I'm not good enough to go on missions with you! News flash, I'm not the one who got us stuck in here." By this time we were both fuming, our faces centimeters apart. I glared into his masked eyes and he stared back at me. After a few more seconds his face dropped and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act around you," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. I gave him a confused look, asking him to explain. "You can be so hard headed at times, and when you act like a kid, it reminds me of the childhood I never had. I guess I'm...jealous." He muttered quietly.

Wait. Did the Robin. THE ROBIN, say he was jealous of me, of all people? I gawked at him for a few seconds, his words not entirely comprehending in my head.

"You know, it's never too late to be a kid again," I whispered. When did we get so close? It felt like our bodies had no space in between us. Robin stared at me, which for some reason made my stomach churn.

"I guess you're right," Robin said. A few minutes passed and neither of us said a word. Robin was staring at the side of the wall, I could tell he was thinking hard about something. He suddenly turned towards me. "Beast Boy," he asked.

I was taken aback by his tone. His usual rough and firm voice was usually quiet and unsure.

"Yeah?" Robin shuffled a bit before looking at me. Before I had the chance to ask what he wanted, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened in surprise. Robin, was kissing me? A million and one questions were buzzing through my head. None seemed to have a reasonable answer.

The kiss was simple and short. As Robin pulled away, he looked just as confused as I was.

"Sorry! I don't know what I was thinking- I wasn't thinking I-" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. Capturing his lips again, this time, kissing back. Robin gave a surprised noise, but soon melted into the kiss too.

He placed his hands on either side of my waist, bringing our bodies closer (if it we even possible). He licked the bottom of my lip, to which I moaned. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tounge to explore it.I let go of his shirt and moved my hands to hair, running my fingers through his thick, raven locks.

We both stop, panting, trying desperately to catch our breath. All we could do was look at each other with the same expression, 'what the hell just happened'. Our lips were still centimeters apart, his body on top of mine.

"Robin," I said through my pants. He simply gave me a small kiss, rubbing his hands from my waist to my hips. I shuddered at his touch.

"Friend Robin, Friend Beast Boy!" We both jumped at the sound of our names. We both jumped as far back as we could, creating as much space as possible.

"We're here!' I called out. I looked at Robin, who was avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed, slamming my head against the wall.

What was I getting myself into?

* * *

 **I decided to do a set of one-shots series. Just something to fill in the void while I'm working on chapters. I don't think this will become an actual story, just a bunch of drabbles rating anywhere from T-M. You've been warned.**

 **So how do you all like this idea? Should I keep it?**

 **Review!**


	2. drunk

**~prompt: "you're drunk..."**

~beast boy

"Dude, you're so going to owe me in the morning,"

It wasn't often that Robin's got stone hard drunk. It was even rarer for me to be his caretaker. I was, surprisingly, the only one sober enough to do the job. So now, here I was, my drunk leader attached to my waist because he didn't have the balance to keep himself up. Just peachy, right?

"Beastie, where're we goin?" His words came out in a drunken slur, a bit hard to understand. It also didn't help that he was practically yelling in my ear.

" _You_ are going to bed." I said. Robin frowned, and then laughed.

"Are you coming to bed with me?" I paused for a moment. He was drunk, I had to remember that. This could be some serious blackmail worthy stuff. I decided to ignore his question, and continued down the hallway to his room.

"You know, we could get to your room a lot quicker if you walk." I was practically dragging him down the hall at this time. He simply giggled, mumbled something, and poked my nose. I rolled my eyes. He was so going to owe me.

Finally, we reached his room door. I had to guide his hand to the scanner of course. The door hissed open with a whoosh, and I lead my drunken leader to his bed.

"Alright, you had enough fun for the night. Get some rest dude." I say as I began helping him into the bed.

"My hero," he mumbled. I felt myself blush a little, but didn't let the compliment get to me. I shook my head, turning on my heel.

"Really, get some rest. And don't try to sneak out." As I began to walk toward the door I heard him whine. I groaned, mentally cursing.

"What now?"

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" I almost laughed. I couldn't even contain my smile. Who knew Robin would be the needy type when he gets drunk? He put on a slight pout, which looked kind of adorable on him. I shook my head again.

"Dude, I hope you remember this," I grumbled. I made my way back to his bed, to which he happily jumped up and down before laying on his back. "Don't say I've never done anything for you,"

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his torso.

"Better?" I asked.

"No, I want it higher." Robin stubbornly whined. I rolled my eyes. Taking the sheets again and raising it a above his chest. As I began to lay it over him, Robin grabbed both of my wrists. Before I knew it, I was flipped over the bed. Robin was on top of me, wearing the biggest grin.

"What the heck?" I yelled. I was confused, flustered, and angry all at the same time. Robin had my wrists pinned above my head, and my legs trapped between his. His face was only from mine, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Aren't hero's supposed to get a kiss after saving someone?" If I was embarrassed before, nothing could compare to this.

"Dude, this isn't funny," he cocked his head to the side, like a puppy would. Then he smiled.

"I don't think this is funny," he then thrusted his hips against mine, causing a surge of pleasure to shoot through my body. I struggled to contain my moan. My mind was clouded with this unknown lust, and at this moment I forgot that this was not Robin.

"I-" I tried to reject, but he pushed again. This time I let out a grunt. Robin stared at me with an almost devious look.

"I like you," he moaned. My eyes widened, and he simply laughed at my reaction. He slowly closed the distance between us. His lips brushed against mine, again and again until I finally got fed up with the teasing.

Capturing his lips, I earned a soft moan from him. The kiss was sloppy yet somehow comfortable. At times I was nibble on his bottom lip, earning more moans. Robin soon broke the kiss, sending them down my jaw and onto my neck. He let go of my wrists, allowing my to wrap my fingers around his raven locks.

He never ceased to stop moving his hips, even when he began sucking on the tender spots of my neck. He seemed to enjoy those spots. Having enough of his foreplay, I grabbed his chin, forcing up to my face. I reconnected our lips, this time harder than before.

I bucked my hip upward, causing Robin to give a surprise moan. God, I loved that sound. He ran his hands through my hair, mumbling my name between our kisses. He broke the kiss again, giving me a sideways smile. He kissed along my hairline again, my neck, and then down my chest. I could feel myself losing myself, caught in this lust.

Then I heard the clanking of my belt, and reality suddenly hit me. This was not Robin. I couldn't take advantage of him like this. I quickly grabbed my belt, keeping it intact. Robin stared at me in shock. I sat up, pushing him off of me. Jumping off the bed, I fixed my pants and buckled my belt back.

"You're drunk..." I sighed, seeing Robin's obvious disappointment and sadness. "I can't take advantage of you. Not like that." Robin sat up, and it looked like he was ready to cry. Then he smiled and laughed. This confused me more than anything.

"It's ok Beastie, maybe when im..." he seemed to be thinking of a word but he couldn't place his tongue on it. " undrunk," he finally says after a moment of thinking. "We can...we-" he yawned. Seemingly for getting he was in the middle of a sentence, he played back down, resting his head on his pillow.

I let out a sigh of relief. Looking at him, it seemed he was knocked out cold. I smiled slightly, walking over to his bed. I dragged the covers onto him, to which he snuggled against. I shook my head, turning around as I made my way towards the door. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a quiet, "wait."

"Yes?" I say. I didn't even bother to look at him.

"Stay with me." I mumbled a curse. Turning around, I could see Robin's pouting. I groaned. He was going to kill me when he wakes up.

"On one condition," I say after a moment of thought. "No funny business." Hearing this, Robin let out an excited squeal and moved to the other side of the bed. I rolled my eyes. I made my Way to the bed, laying down beside my leader. I pulled the blanket over the both of us, making sure we shared it evenly.

Robin played his head down on my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. There goes my chance at leaving.

"Goodnight Beastie," Robin sang. I sighed. He's going to owe me big time.

* * *

"Good morning," I opened my eyes too the feeling of soft touches on my skin. I let out a soft moan, closing my eyes and smiling. Wait...

I shot up and took in my surroundings. It took me awhile to realize where I was at. The events of last night came flooding back to me, and if my memories are correct then I was in-

"Sleep well?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle.I turned to see Robin smiling at me. I blushed.

"Uh...are you still-"

"No I'm fine." I let out a confused oh. Does he remember last night? Why was he not mad that I was in his bed? A one questions were buzzing in my mind. In the midst of my thinking, I felt a soft pressure on my lips.

After we parted I looked at Robin confused.

"But-"

"I really do like you. Thanks for taking care of me last night, by the way." I gaped at him, showing my obvious confusion.

"Then-you were...and...what?" He kisses me again, this time longer, and this time I kissed back.

"I like you. And I' drunk anymore," he gave my a sly grin. "Which means you can't hold back." With these words he lunged at me, bringing us both toppling onto the bed.

I guess he could pay me back now.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for yet another hiatus!**

 **But I'm on winter break which gives me a little bit more time to update. Remember will be updated soon, so don't worry.**

 **Also, send in a one sentence prompt for these two and I'll try to write it. I kind of suck making up ideas on my own.**

 **Review!**


	3. hurt

"You could've died," I said, wrapping the last piece of gauze around his chest.

"I know," he said with a small, weak smile. I shook my head, putting the medical supplies back in the closet. Once I finished, I stood in front of him and crossed my arms.

"Were you even thinking? Why would you put your own life at risk?" I said, feeling myself start to break down. I drop my arms and take off my mask, just so he can see just how upset I was.

"If I didn't do anything, he would've killed you," he shot back. I grit my teeth and slam my hand against the bed.

"I dont care, Gar! I don't care if I'm strapped down to a table and getting tortured! I never want to see you in harms way!" I yelled, feeling tears swrll in my eyes.

"Do you think I don't care about you? That if something happened to you I wouldn't be hurt?" Beast Boy placed his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you. I'd never want to see you get hurt, that's why I took the bullet."

At that moment all the emotions I felt came crashing down. I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. Beast Boy quickly brought me into a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder, to which he gently rubbed his hands through my hair.

"I was so scared," he shushed me and continued to ease my nerves.

"Me too."


	4. I hate you

It had already started off as a bad day. Actually, change that. It was a bad week.

On Sunday, I woke up to the not so amusing sound of the crime alarm blaring in my ear. It wasn't even six oclock, yet Control Freak decided he wanted to cause havoc. To top it all off, the battle wasn't even hard, but the Team was too tired to put up a real fight and it end we up lasting all day.

On Monday, we went out for pizza, despite how tired we were from the day before. I had just gotten my foot when I heard a cry for help. It didn't take long for me to notice an old lady outside getting mugged for her purse. Seeing how it was nothing but a petty crime, I told the rest of the team to continue eating. I easily scared off the thug, and returned the purse to the old woman. I was expecting a thank you or something. After all, I had gone out of my way to retrieve her belongings, but what I got was a mouthful of pepper spray and a hard stomp on the foot with her heel. You can imagine the reactions I got from my teammates when I blindly limped back inside the pizza parlour.

Wednesday was the day that a group of paparazzi's used speed boats to get to the Titans tower. They even brought rope and suction cups so that they could climate walls. And let's just say it was not easy to get them to leave.

On Thursday, killer moth and his freaky daughter,Kitten, decided to pay us a visit. And guess who was forced to go out on a date with with her so that the city wouldn't be destroyed by acidic moths. Yep, me. And let me just say, it was not fun.

Friday, we were attacked by dozens of spade bots. Why, I don't know. Slade had been pretty absent for awhile now, and now that he attacked I'm oh edge. I stayed up all night searching for him.

And today was the worst day out of this whole week. I just found out that my favorite hair gel company was going out of business! I didn't know any other product that could hold my hair as well as it did. So yeah, I'm in a really pissy mood.

I walked into the common room and was greeted with the smell of cooking bacon and waffles. At least I had something to look forward to. I walked into the kitchen to where Cyborg was cooking. Raven hovered in the corner of the room meditating, while Starfire attended to Silkie on the couch. The one person I didn't see was Beast Boy.

As if on cue, the doors need and in walked Beast Boy wearing the most obnoxious smile. Of course, it quickly faded when he noticed Cyborg cooking.

"Dude,you said you wouldn't cook that for a week!" Beast Boy said, storming towards the cyborg.

"Oh, did I say that? Well, I guess when something is so good you have to break promises." Cyborg joked. Beast Boy huffed, and folded his arms.

"Just what I expect someone like you to say, animal killer!"

"At least I don't eat that fake stuff you call meat."

"Maybe if you tried some you'd see how good Tofu really is."

"Get that junk away from me!"

And the argument escalated from there. I found myself growing more irritated with every insult they threw at each other. Not to mention that they had began yelling. I rubbed my temples, trying to block out the sounds. Starfire had gotten up and tried to break up the fight, but that only contributed to the noise.

Then the first tofu was thrown.

Cyborg easily dodged the soy product, and in return he picked up a raw piece of bacon and threw it at Beast Boy. They continued to throw food at each other, not noticing that I was fuming behind them.

When Beast Boy threw the tofu he had failed to realizing where it landed when Cyborg had dodged it. The block of white goo landed strait on my head. It seemed to have exploded when it landed, and the substance dripped from the top of my head onto my face and clothes.

I felt myself get hot. I clenched my fist together. All logic was left clouded in my mind, and I was consumed with rage.

"BEAST BOY!"

The room went silent. Nobody moved. Cyborg, who looked to be in the midst of throwing a glob of pancake batter let it drop to the floor. Starfire, who had been trying to hold Cyborg back, let out a surprised yelp and hid behind him. And Beast Boy, oh Beast Boy. I practically saw all the color drain from his face when he saw me. I could see the fear when he noticed he had screwed up.

"Oh God Robin, I'm so-" he tried to apologize. I didn't want to hear it. I was too angry. Not at him specifically, just the events that happened.I didn't want to take out all my anger on him, but once I started I couldn't stop, and the words kept flowing.

"I can't even eat my breakfast without you screwing it up!" He winced and his ears faltered a bit. "You're so childish! You can't force people to like what you like!"

"Chill man, we were just joking around." Cyborg said, trying to calm me down. I ignored him, keeping my eyes on the shrinking shapeshifter.

"If it weren't for you we would've caught control freak sooner! We could've caught Slade! I wouldn't have had to go on that date with Kitten!" Of course, none of that stuff was true. In fact, he probably had no part in causing any of those events but I needed someone to blame it on. Andby the look on his face, he believed me.

And I didn't stop there. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The more I looked at him, fearful and afraid, the more I wanted to yell at him.

"I wished you would just grow up! Everything is a damn joke to you! Peoples lives are at stake and you want to go around telling jokes!" I was angry. The only thing keeping me from completely snapping at him was the distance between us.

"I-I'll help you clean up." Beast Boy said quickly. He grabbed towels from a nearby counter and rushed towards me. If I would've known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have said anything.I wouldn't have even left my room. But I had, and there was no stopping what was bound to happen.

"Don't touch me, Beast Boy." I said as he raised the towel to my face. I was able to move away before he touched me.

"I just want to help." He said, trying to clean me off again. This time I used my hand to move his own away from me, but he remained persistent.

"Stop it!" I argued, still trying to bat him way.

"I can help!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Please, I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care!"

"Robin I-"

"Get off of me!" That's when I had done it. The sickening sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room. The room was choruses with surprised gasps. Even Raven, who hadn't even acknowledged that anything was happening this whole time, floated down from her meditative stance and looked at me.

I looked down at Beast Boy, who had for some reason turned away from me, holding his cheek. Then I looked at my hand, still raised just slightly above my head. It was then that I realized what I had done.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man!" Cyborg suddenly yelled, snapping me out of my shock. He stormed towards me, still yelling. I didn't know what he was saying, he seemed far away, even if he was right in front of me. Instead, I kept my eyes on Beast Boy, who had yet to turn around. Starfire made her way to him and began to say something. Probably asking if he was ok.

Raven also floated to him, trying to remove his hand from his cheek, but he refused. After awhile she gave up and turned towards me. I could see her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was sure, Cyborg was still yelling at me, telling me I messed up this time or something. I didn't need him too, I already knew.

I took a tentative step toward him, only for him to sharply turn towards me. It was then that I saw the darkening purple bruise on his cheek. And he doesn't look fearful anymore. No, his expression was dark and angered.

Then, he said the three words I never thought I hear him say. At least not directed towards me. He looked up to me, he has since I first met him. Those words shook me to the core, and I was not expecting it to come out his mouth.

"I hate you." So simple yet so harsh. There was no remorse in his tone, no falter, just facts. He then turned around and ran out of the room. I wanted to call after him; I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but my feet betrayed me and I couldn't move.

I could only watch as the rest of my teammates left the room one by one, each shaking there heads and giving me disappointed looks. And then I was alone.

* * *

It happened hours ago, yet it seemed like it just happened.

The moon was out and glowing, and I hadn't left my room all day. I was trying to find the courage to confront Beast Boy, to apologize for my actions. I was never good at that. Saying I'm sorry.I never liked admitting I was wrong; especially to someone younger than me. But if I didn't apologize now, I knew what I had done would haunt me. I wouldn't be able to sleep, concentrate, o live with myself knowing that I had hurt a close friend of mine.

It was almost midnight when I left my room. The hallways were cool and eerie. It didn't take long for me to reach Beast Boy's room. I knocked, three times to be exact. No answer.

"Beast Boy it's me, Robin. Look can I- can I just talk to you?" I asked quietly, afraid of my own voice betraying me. Still, I got no answer. As I was about to knock again, I noticed a small crack in the door. I slowly opened the door. "Beast Boy, I'm really sorry." I said, stepping into the room.

It was empty.

Suddenly I got worried. What if he ran away? He could get hurt and it would be all my fault. I quickly ran out the room. I checked every room in the tower; the common room, the gym, the basement, I even checked the guest bedrooms. He wasn't in any of them.

The only place I hadn't checked was the roof. It would be pure luck if he was there, but it was worth a shot. I ran up the stairs and flung open the door. I was relieved when I saw a family Mar green figure looking over the railing.

I knew he heard me by the way his ears flickered back, but he didn't look at me. I sighed, running my hand through my now drenched hair. I slowly made my way up to him, stopping a couple footsteps away.

"Why are you here?" He said. His voice lacked any emotion, something that I never heard before, and it scared me.

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"I forgive you."

"No you don't." I said. I made my way to the other side of him by the rail, making sure to keep enough distance between us so that hewouldn't to run away. I could now clearly see the dark bruise on his cheek, and I winced. Had I really used that much force?

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Beast Boy didn't move, he just stared strait ahead. "And I didn't mean anything else I said, like with the battles and stuff. I was just mad at myself," I reached put towards him, only for him to flinch away.

"Please...don't touch me." He said quietly. I felt my heart clench. I Slowly let my hand drop back to my side. I stood there, watching him. The purple contradicted the emerald green of his skin making it very noticeable. His eyes were closed and his face was tilted slightly upward. I couldn't help but notice how...handsome he was. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous like moist people think of handsome, but he had features that made him unique.

He had lost most of the baby fat from around his face from when I first met him, and leaving it thinner. I could see the jawline forming. His skin looked incredibly smooth too. And I never noticed how long his eyelashes were. Even with his eyes closed I could clearly see the length. He really was handsome, even if it was just in my eyes.

And I ruined it.

I laid my hands on something so beautiful for my own selfish needs. He didn't deserve to be punished for something that was not his fault. He didn't deserve my anger. I shook my head, taking a step back. He had every reason to hate me. I deserve that, and I shouldn't try to change his mind.

"I'm sorry." I said one last time. I turned around and began to walk back towards the door.

"I don't hate you, Robin." I paused, my hand still grazed against the door handle. "I didn't mean to say that...I didn't mean it." I turned sligtly. Beast Boy still had his back ttowards me, but his hands were down. His hands were clenched tightly to the railing. "You're right."

He then turned around. It was the first time I've seen him look at me since I found him. His expression was blank, yet his body was tense. He folded his arms over his chest, shuffling on his feet. He let out a low laugh, shaking his head.

"Sometimes...I wish I was more mature. I know I act like a stupid kid all the time and I get on everyone's nerve. I can't help it, it's how I cope with myself. The truth is...I'm scared of growing up. I hate the thought of it...but if you feel that I'm too immature than i'll-"

Before he could utter another word, I rushed up to him, bringing him into a hug. I heard him give a surprised gasp and felt his body tense. His folded arms dropped to his side and hung loosely beside him.

"Shut up. Just shut up Beast Boy," I mumbled through his hair. "I don't want you to ever change, do you hear me? You're perfect just the way you are." I felt him try to squirm away from my grasp, but I held on tightly. Evenetually he gave up and went limp. "And I should have never took out my anger on you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Robin." I heard him whine softly.

"Please forgive me Beast Boy." I felt Beast it nod against my chest. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing is closer. we stood there, neither of us moving, neither of us letting go. It felt...right.

I knew from this point onward things would change between us. And I was ready for that change.

 **Long time no see? Heh Heh.**

 **Ok well y'all know I like to bum up the ages of the Titans, but this was was aimed probably when they first formed. So Beast Boy is around age 15-16, and Robin is 16-17. Not much romance but you gotta start somewhere. Maybe next chat per will be a little more M rated ;-)**

 **I know I always say this, but I will finish remember. Its a work in process and this last chapter is really difficult to write. I'm only like a 1000 words in and I honestly don't know where I'm heading with it.**

 **Please review and suggest some prompts!**


	5. College AU

I set the last set of papers on my desk, a small, content smile threatening to spread across my face. I rubbed my hands together as I examined the room, my room. It wasn't as large as the many other professors in the building. It was probably only large enough to seat 40 students, maybe less.

Still, that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was making a difference in someone's life. That was my one and only goal for this year.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Richard D. Grayson and I had just recently gotten my Ph.D in sociology. It wasn't my first choice of teaching, but I had assumed it would be a start to the long career of teaching I plan for the future. I studied this because it allowed me to teach what I really believed; how to make the world better, one person at a time.

Many of my new colleagues make fun of me, calling me a "dreamer"; too young to understand the realities of life. Yes, I am young, only just now entering my mid-twenties, but that does not mean I have aspirations that cannot be met. As my father once said; the greatest mind is the youngest mind.

The bell rang, and I took my mark at the front door. It seemed to take hours before the first wave of students came strolling in. As they briskly walked passed me, I smiled and made mental notes of each of their faces. The final bell rang, and I watched as the students took their seat, whispering idly to one another.

I closed the door, placing my arms behind my back as I walked to the center of the classroom. Once I reached it, a small smile inched across my face as I examine the full room.

"Good morning, students. My name is Professor Grayson and I will be teaching you the wonders of sociology. Now, can any of you define the term?" Not even a split of a second after I asked my question, a hand shot up in the front of the room. The boy was below average height, with his head cleanly shaven. I noticed as he walked into the room that he was playing with a gadget that looked almost homemade. He wore green goggles over his head, and an almost too confident smirk on his face. "Yes, what is your name?" I asked, directing my attention to the boy.

"The name's Gizmo." He said with a cocky smile. I cocked my head to the side as he fist pounded the two people beside him. The girl had pale skin and freshly dyed, pink hair. She had an obvious taste for black and purple, since they were the only colors her clothes consisted of. The boy on the other side of Gizmo was almost too large to be considered healthy. He had bright red hair that flowed like a mane, and his large biceps were anything but hidden behind his muscle tee.

"Gizmo, huh?" I said with a calm smile. "Do your friends have strange names too?"

"Yeah," The large male said, grinning from ear to ear and pounding his fist into his hand. "They call me Mammoth."

"And I'm Jinx," The girl said, crossing her arms. "Be careful who you call strange, or you might just get bad luck." The class snickered as the three fist bumped again.

"Ah, but that's the good thing about sociology! Gizmo, explain to the class what the term mean." Gizmo's laughter halted as he cleared his throat.

"It's the study of development, structure, and functioning of the human society." Gizmo answered, crossing his arms matter-of-factly.

"Correct. In this class, we will not be placing the human race as a whole or as one subject. We will explore every angle of what makes today's society and how we got here. So when I say strange, do not take it personally, Ms. Jinx. We will be exploring what makes you you, and how you differ from societal norms. To be strange, or different...loser, freak, outcast, or any other crude comment is not necessarily a bad thing. Individuality is the key to success."

Just then the door swung open, and a boy walked in as if he hadn't just interrupted my class. His hair was a dirty blond mop that stuck out in every which direction. He brushed his bangs back, as a cool smile spread across his face. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he examined the classroom, who had began chuckling. He adjusted his leather jacket as he casually began walking towards the seats.

"Excuse me, but who are you." I snapped, stopping him in his tracks. He turned towards me, but his smile did not falter.

"Logan, Garfield Logan. I'm sure you've heard of me." He said with a cocky grin.

"Can't say I have." I growled, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Right…" He drawled out. "You're new. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough." My anger only flourished as he turned around and started walking towards the rows of seats, high fiving one of the students.

"And who gave you permission to be five minutes late to my class? On the first day even. Next time this happens you'll be staying after with me to clean the chalkboards." Garfield stopped once more, the smile still plastered onto his face. He looked me up and down, cocking his head to the side, before his smile grew wider.

"I look forward to it." He mused, taking me aback. With a wink of his eye and a click of his tongue, he spun around and took a seat at the back of the classroom. I frowned, forcing my blush down as I cleared my throat.

"Right, I suppose we'll start todays lesson on masculinity." I said, pacing the front of the classroom. "As Mr. Logan has shown us, masculinity still continues to be a huge factor in today's society. Men have the urge to make themselves known, it's what keeps us driving. In today's society, many men feel as though they must make their presence known for the world to hear them, correct Mr. Logan?"

"You think you have me all figured out don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh I know so, Mr. Logan." I cooed, smiling. "In fact, why don't I share with the class what I have learned from you in your two minutes of being here."

"This I gotta hear." Garfield mocked, placing his hands behind his back and leaning back in his chair.

"Alright, only since you insisted. You live in a large family household of which you are always looked over. No matter how hard you try, no one ever notices you. And so, since you can't make yourself known at home, you act out here, where everyone loves to see a good showboy. But, that really doesn't hide the fact that on the inside you still yearn to be noticed by your family so you keep stunting more ridiculous and immature acts in hopes that one day, they'll notice."

"Wow," Garfield breathed, slowly setting down in his chair. His mouth was formed into an 'o', as if he had just found the cure to cancer. I grin spread across my face as he shook his head. "Out of all the things anyone has ever thought about me...that has got to be the worse one yet."

The class erupted with laughter as Garfield's smirk returned. However, my smile had slowly fallen as I realized my theory was entirely false.

"And can I tell you what I learned about you during my two minutes of being here?" He asked, suddenly standing up and leaning over his desk.

"I don't see why not." I said, folding my arms.

"Fine. You waltz in here thinking you can change the world one step at a time. You think that just because you had a good life that everyone else can, and that the only reason they haven't changed yet was because there wasn't a reason to. News flash dude, people don't want to be change. No amount of teaching can change a person, no matter how hard you try."

…

The rest of class went on with little interruption, mostly because Garfield had slept through the whole lesson. I handed out the last stacks of paper as the final bell rang, dismissing the students.

I walked to my desk, taking a seat at it. I offered warm smiles as the students bade me a farewell. As the last student made their way to the exit, I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Logan, can you see me for a second." Garfield stopped, flipping his head back and groaning. As he turned around, he put on an innocent smile as he walked over to my desk.

"Don't tell me. Where's the stuff to clean the stupid boards?" He asked. I laughed, making his expression turn to confusion.

"You're not in trouble, Garfield." I said.

"I'm not?" He questioned, obviously not buying it.

"I just wanted to know more about what you thought about me." I said, smiling. Garfield raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Well...you probably had everything you ever wanted in life, except for the love of someone you looked up to. Whoever it was must've been pretty heroic since you want to make a difference in the world so bad. So you wanted to teach in hope that you could influence us to be our own person and blah blah blah."

"So there is some brain behind that wit." I said, leaning back against my seat and smirking. He frowned.

"I'm not stupid-"

"And I didn't believe you were." I said, tapping my chin. He eyed me suspiciously. I sat up, folding my hands on top of the desk as I looked straight into his emerald eyes. "I looked forward to tapping into that genius mind of yours."

He looked taken aback by the comment, as his eyebrows raised. He quickly refrained himself, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"Can I go now? I have other places to be late to." He asked pointing towards the door. I chuckled nodding my head. As he began walking out of the classroom, he turned back around and gave me one final look. I waved, and he simply smirked, leaving the classroom.

I leaned back in my seat again, tapping my fingers together. I knew whose life I was going to change.

...

If there was one thing that I learned from my one week of being a teacher, it was that Garfield Logan chose when he would get to class, not the bell. I wasn't the only teacher that Garfield found necessary to do so. Many of my other colleagues had the same issues with him, but none of them could do anything about it.

The only reason he hasn't been kicked out of the school yet was because his father was wealthy enough to keep him in. Apparently, he funded a lot of the school's operations, and was the only real reason the school was functioning.

I closed the trunk of my car, brisky rubbing my hands together to rid the grime. School had just gotten out, and everyone was making their way towards their cars. As I walked to the driver's seat, I got a couple of waves from a group of students. I smiled, nodding to them as they passed. I got into the driver's seat, starting the engine.

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and cursed; it was bound to die in a couple minutes it I didn't charge it. Reaching over into the passenger's seat, I grabbed the portable charger that had somehow managed to get on the floor.

Suddenly, a loud banging shot through the car from my left. I shot up in my chair, utterly confused. Looking out the window, I noticed a familiar figure. I sighed, pressing the button to down the window.

"Yes, Garfield?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His mouth was formed in a thin line and his eyes read annoyances. His arms were crossed while his fingers tapped heavily on his shoulders.

"You're failing me." He stated, with a slight growl in his voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Does this surprise you?" I questioned.

"No one has ever failed me before, and it's only the first week! How am I supposed to pull this up?" He demanded.

"The work isn't hard, Garfield. All you have to do is participate." Garfield scoffed. "Besides, you haven't done any of the work I've given you all week."

"Listen, Richard," He said, grasping the (window pane?) and leaning closer to the car, to me. I furrowed my brows, but did not move an inch. "I don't know if you know this, but my father is Steve Dayton. As in, the one who writes your paychecks. So I suggest you bump up my grade before I complain."

My eyebrows raised in shock before a grin spread across my face. What started out as a small chuckle blew into full blown laughter. I actually had to wipe away a tear because I was laughing so hard. Garfield slowly backed up, confusion written on his face.

"I don't know if you know this about me, Mr. Logan," I said, wiping away another stray tear as my laughter settled down. "But I am not like the other teachers." I shook my head as I regained composure, looking up to meet my confused and shocked student's eyes. "Now, if you want to discuss your grade, we can do it civilly without running off to your daddy. Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?" Garfield repeated, the look of shock still evident.

"How about coffee? There's a nice, small coffee joint at the end of 54th street...Buckstar is what it's called, I believe. Why don't we meet there around...6:30-ish?" As Garfield struggled for a reply, I smirked, turning around in my seat and putting the car in reverse. Before I drove off, I looked at him one last time. "And do try to be on time. This is not school so I suspect there not to be a problem."

I drove off, leaving a very surprised Garfield in my wake.

….

Buckstar was only a short distance away from my apartment, so I decided a walk their couldn't hurt. I had since changed from my constricting button up shirt and tie, for a more comfortable white tee-shirt and some sweatpants.

Checking my watch, I mentally cursed. It was already 6:30 and I was ten minutes away from my destination. I knew that Garfield would give me hell when I get there, then again, this is Garfield I'm talking about. Knowing him, he might not even show up.

I tucked my laptop under my shoulder as I began speed walking through the crowd of people. The only downfall to living in Jump City was the fact that the streets were always busy and crowded. The fact that some people walked as if they had no place to be only worsened the fact.

Still, I managed to get to the coffee shop five minutes before what I thought I would. I sighed, running my fingers through my now damp hair. I walked into the shop, the robust smell of freshly ground coffee beans filled the air.

I looked around the room, scanning for any signs of my student. As figured, he was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head, walking over to the register to order a black coffee. Once I got my drink, I went over to one of the tables in the corner. I began hooking up the laptop, sipping on the coffee while doing so.

"It's about time you got here." I looked up to see Garfield standing above me, a quirky smirk on his face.

"I've been here longer than you." I stated.

"Actually, I was just in the bathroom," He said, taking a seat across from me. "I've been here since 6:20."

"I find that hard to believe." I said with a role of my eyes. He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head.

"So, how am I going to get this F to an A?" He asked, though his tone hinted he didn't care in the slightest.

"Well…" I said, pulling up his grade scores on the laptop. "You're in a pretty deep hole right now; considering you don't participate in class, failed the quiz this week, and have yet to turn in the summer assignment." Garfield shrugged again.

"That doesn't really answer my question." He groaned. I glared at him before shaking my head.

"I'm getting there, Garfield. Now, if you want to pull up your grade you can always sign up for extra credit. Of course, that would require volunteer work and after school ho-"

"You know," He interrupted, resting an elbow on the table and placing his head on his hand. "You're really hot. Like, too hot to be a teacher. You should really consider male modeling, though I think a stripper would suit you better." He mused, wiggling his eyebrows.

I was stunned by the comment, and could already feel the heat rushing towards my face from embarrassment. Garfield smiled innocently, as if he had not just suggested I become a model. I shook my head, coughing.

"Though I appreciate the compliment, Mr. Logan, that was highly inappropriate and will not help you in getting a better grade. I'm perfectly fine with my job, thank you." Garfield shrugged, his grin still lingering.

"All I'm saying is if this teacher thing doesn't work, which trust me, it won't, and you decided to become a stripper, hit me up. I would gladly watch." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. My mouth opened and then closed. I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed in my life, and Garfield's taunting eyes did not help the situation. I directed my attention down to the laptop and began typing meaningless words.

"Try to keep this professional, Garfield." I said, shaking my head.

"You're cute when you blush. I know some people who look real ugly when they blush-"

"Garfield-"

"Like this one girl I used to date in middle school. Boy, she looked like a tomato whenever she did-"

"Mr. Logan-"

"There's also this really funny story when I made this dude blush so hard that he passed-"

"That's enough!" I hissed, stopping him in his track. I sighed, running my hand through my hair before looking at him. He was leaning back against his chair, his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look across his face. "Now, are we going to flirt like a bunch of high school girls or are we going to discuss what we came here for?"

"Fine," Garfield groaned, putting his hands in the air in defense. "I was just having some fun but I guess it's just work, work, work with you."

"Do remember that I'm spending my free time on a Friday night with you." Garfield shrugged, crossing his arms. "As I was saying, volunteer hours is like a huge bonus…"

...

 **So um...hi. I know it's been awhile (a long while) since I updated any of my stories and I am so sorry for that. I've been really busy and just haven't been in the mood to write recently. I appreciate everyone who reviewed and asked me if I was ok, I'm glad you guys care!**

 **As for Grayson high, I'm plotting out the ideas because I'm a little stuck on it. But I promise I will update it at some point!**

 **this was a little dump fic I came up with awhile ago but I wanted to put something up! If you're interested in it let me know because I may end up continuing!**

 **anyways, review!**


	6. Stranded

_Summary~ After a failed mission on an alien planet, Robin and Beast Boy find themselves Stranded with no way of getting home. Can they set aside their differences and escape the planet together, or are they stuck there for good?_

There had been many occurrences that Robin had encountered during his short lifetime that others would deem unusual. He had battled mutants stories tall, saved the world from an overbearing demon, and fought alongside the most infamous crime fighter and detective known to were just a few examples among a long, long list. However, what Robin had never thought of doing was being stuck, alone, on a foreign planet with no way out.

Sure, he had visited other planets before, like his chaotic trip to a far off planet called Tameran, but he had always had a way to escape or leave whenever he pleased, and he most certainly was never trapped there alone. Usually he was accompanied by his ragtag group of friends whom formed a team together on a whim. But, he had to accept that they were not with him right now, and were probably suffering from lonesomeness as well.

Robin glanced at his tattered ship, feeling a wave of helplessness wash over him. The orange gleam of the machine was now nothing but burn marks and dust that made it looks like nothing but a scrap heat. Smoke protruded from the many vents up into the pink sky above, contrasting its once clear and vibrant hue. The nose of the ship was dug deeply into the ground, leaving behind a path of scattered dirt and broken trees. The engine was completely fried, sometimes allowing sparks of electricity to strike the air. It was a miracle Robin escaped the crash with only minor injuries.

Robin had tried to use his communicator to contact his friends, knowing that they had crashed somewhere on the planet also, but found it fruitless for the planet had some type of mechanism that wouldn't allow signals to be passed. It frustrated Robin to not know whether his friends had escaped unscathed or not. He had made the mistake of telling them to separate when they were under attack, and now he was paying the price.

Wiping his brow, Robin looked up to the sky, staring at the three suns in the sky. It was unbearably hot, and he was sure if he didn't find food, water, and shelter soon he would dehydrate. Plus, he couldn't just sit there and wait to be rescued when there was a chance that someone else was hoping the same thing.

With shaky knees, Robin latched onto the tree bark and hoisted himself up. Just that little notion took his breath away, and he struggle to keep himself up. However, Robin was determined not to give up; at least not until he found himself a safe place to rest. He had no idea what creatures lurked in the night, nor did he want to find out. Plus, he was on enemy territory, and it wouldn't be useful to the rest of his teammates if he were captured.

He forced himself upright, letting himself stand on his own. Almost immediately, he doubled over in pain, clutching his abdomen. He had since wrapped the gash on his side with his cape to stop the bleeding, but that did little to ease to pain. He felt like collapsing, feeling as if he had stood up for his body to handle. Yet, he knew he had to keep going if he wanted to reach safety and possibly find one of his friends.

Robin peered around to look at his surroundings. All he could see was a wide arrange of mangled and discolored trees; nothing to guide him in the direction of safety. He sighed, looking up. The only way he would be able to figure out where to go was to get to high enough ground to do so.

By the time he climbed up the tree he was wheezing for air. He fell back onto the trunk, allowing his body to regain stability. He had never imagined that climbing something would ever be that difficult. Once Robin finally gained composure, he stood up on the branch, looking over the vast area.

From what he could see, nothing but trees among trees littered the planet. The land was flat, with little hope for caverns, lakes, or mountainous regions. Robin sighed, shaking his head in defeat. He didn't have any clue where to look or which direction to go in. He could wander right into a trap and be captured by the enemy, or die out here alone in unknown territory.

A sudden screech from above brought him out of his inner turmoil. He looked up to see a bird-like creature soaring through the air. It was shadowed with vibrant colors, with a long beak which protruded sharp fangs and a whiplashing tongue. Robin ducked behind the pink leaves, not wanting to gain the attention of the winged creature. As he watched the alien fly away, he notice a trail of smoke making its way across the sky.

He followed the trail to the opposite side of the landscape. Approximately five miles due east, there appeared to be a fire. Quickly gathering strength, he maneuvered his way down the tree trunk, ignoring the pain it bought. Although a stretch, he knew this was his one true chance of finding his friends. It would be a sheer miracle if he did somehow find someone else without venturing onward.

With that in mind, he quickly ran in the direction that he had seen the smoke come from. His side ached from moving too much and his muscles begged to lay down and rest. Yet he knew he couldn't stop now when there was a chance for redemption. Grabbing the end of his cape, he tugged the elastic tighter around his waist, hoping it would ease some of the pain and stop the wound from reopening.

It wasn't long before Robin reached the clearing, and he was utterly out of breath. He peered around the tree,and was surprised to see a member of the t-ship completely engulfed in flames. With no hesitation, he ran to the machine, a feeling of worry and guilt washing over him. He couldn't tell whose ship it was, or if anyone was still inside.

"Can anyone hear me?" He yelled, finding a spot where on the nose of the ship that wasn't inflamed. He quickly climbed on top, making his way to the pod where the control center would be. He fanned through the glass, finding it completely covered in dust and ash. However, when he peered inside he found that the pod was completely empty. Whoever was in there had escaped.

"Robin, watch out!" The call was quick and frantic, barely giving Robin enough time to register he had been called. A moment later he was picked up off his feet and flying through the air with a sharp hold on his shoulder. Just as they made a sizable distance away from the ship, it explode, sending he, and the creature, spiralling to the ground.

When Robin finally reopened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the scattered heaps of flames as a result from the explosion. The world was still spinning around him as he groggily sat up, causing him to clutch his head in agitation. A soft groan could be heard, causing Robin to turn his head towards its direction. The mass that was but a few meters away from him was easily recognizable. The vibrant green skin and dark green head of hair was almost unmistakeable, even with his back turned towards him.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called, clambering onto his feet and sprinting towards his friend. At the moment, Beast Boy had gotten on his hands and knees, coughing violently into the ground. Robin slid to his side, immediately placing a hand on his back and chest in an attempt to help him up. However, Beast Boy shook his head, pushing him away, and continued to cough into a balled fist.

It was then that Robin noticed that Beast Boy was at an even a worse condition than him. His costume was ripped in various places among his body, leaving large, gaping holes that exposed the many cuts and bruises on his body. Parts of his skin had turned a sickly purple, contrasting his green skin, and the red from the blood did little to counter that effect. A part of his large, elfish ear had been cut off, looking more like a bite mark, and was laced by a red rim of blood around the wound. It was obvious the boy was weak, for his whole body shook as he struggled to keep himself upright.

Finally through coughing, Beast Boy let out another moan of displeasure and forced himself onto his knees. It was then that Robin noticed his busted lip, which still had dry blood around hit. A few cuts were against his cheeks, but nothing too deep to be worried about. Beast Boy glanced over at Robin, slanting his eyes with an obvious scowl.

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten yourself killed." He seethed, although his voice was hoarse and not nearly as menacing as Robin assumed he had hoped it to be.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't in there? The ship was on fire." Robin shot back, sticking his hand out to the still amid flames. However, his expression instantly softened when he saw his friend look away dejectedly. "You set it on fire...didn't you?"

"I was under attack, what else was I supposed to do? Those alien freaks had me outnumbered and I was already injured from the crash. If I hadn't done something they would've captured me," He sighed, turning his head to look at his leader. "Or worse."

"I'm not blaming you for setting the ship on fire, Beast-" Robin began, only to be interrupted.

"My ship was still working!" He yelled, clutching his hair in a fit of anger and self hatred. "My ship still worked and I set it on fire. I'm so stupid. We could've been off this crummy planet by now."

"You did what you had to do. If anything, it helped me find you. Now come one, we need to find shelter before it gets dark." Beast Boy thought about his words for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Robin was the first to get on his feet, scouting the region around them. "Do you think you could give us a visual of where we need to go?" He asked, having no clue where to go next.

Beast Boy nodded, turning into a hawk and soaring off to the sky. Robin watched as the oddly colored bird hovered above the air, spinning around in circles. About a minute later, the hawk began to descend in Robin's direction. Just before it landed on the ground, it shifted into a human being.

"There's a cavern…that way." Beast Boy panted before hunching over and letting out a strained whine. Robin was immediately at his aid as he began to cough out blood. As Beast Boy finished, Robin could feel his body growing weak as he began to shake. He wrapped the green teen's arm around his shoulder, allowing Beast Boy to put his weight on him despite his own pain.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, beginning to lead them towards the direction Beast Boy pointed in.

"The planet...it's messing with my powers somehow." Beast Boy replied weakly. "Whenever I tried to use it this would happen."

"No more using your powers then." Robin stated sternly. "You should have told me before if you-" Suddenly the weight on Robin increased as Beast Boy suddenly stopped. Robin turned to look at the boy beside him, who had turned an unhealthy shade of milky green.

"Rob, I don't- I don't feel to good." He groaned, just before collapsing in the boy wonders arms.

…

Robin was exhausted; physically and emotionally. He had carried an unconscious Beast Boy all the way to the\ cavern about three miles away, gathered firewood and made a fire, and found exotic fruits for the both of them to eat all before darkness fell. Having to do that by himself with a limited amount of time took a great deal of self determination and adrenaline.

Currently, Robin sat propped against the cold wall of the cave, staring absently at the fire. He desperately needed sleep, but knew someone had to keep watch in case they were attacked. Beast Boy laid at the other side, still unconscious as a result of overusing his powers. Robin's eyes mindlessly looked over his exposed skin, which were littered in cuts and bruises. He wandered what had attacked him to cause so much damage.

A sudden pain shot through his side, causing Robin to throw his head back and seeth with pain. He looked down at his cape, which was still wrapped tightly around his abdomen, and saw that the fabric was becoming a darker shade as blood poured out his wound. He cursed, moving shaky fingers to untie the ruined cloth. With quickening breath, he removed the fabric, revealing a now re-opened cut.

"Great." He groaned, taking off his belt. He was thankful that Batman had taught him to be prepared for anything, and at that moment, he remembered he had supplies. He quickly pulled out a needle and thread, as well as some petroleum jelly for later. He removed the rest of his tattered shirt, using it to clean up the blood enough for him to see the wound clearly. He wished he had something to sterilize his utensils, but knew that would be nearly impossible. Instead, he placed the needle into his mouth, hoping the bacteria from his saliva would suffice.

Once he finished stitching his wound shut, he put on a layer of the jelly on top, hoping it would prevent any other chances of infections. He sighed, resting his head back on the cool wall. He threw his gloves off, noting how the vibrant green they once were was now a dark red. His eyelids were growing heavy, and he could feel his head start to bob in different direction.

He glanced over at Beast Boy's direction. The boy hadn't moved an inch since he last seen him. His face was strangely content, despite the pain Robin was sure he had been through. He only wished he was there in time to stop whatever had done this to him.

…

Robin's eyes slowly opened due to the feeling of liquid on his face. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He never thought sleeping on a rock could be so uncomfortable.

"Oh good, you're awake." Robin looked up to the familiar voice. Beast Boy was sitting beside him, patting his head with a damp cloth again. "I think you're catching a fever, here, drink this." He reached behind him, picking up a rather large, concave handed it to the boy wondered, who peered into it curiously.

"Where did you find water?" Robin asked incredulously. Beast Boy shrugged, standing up.

"The birds told me." He stated before walking away, gathering more sticks and throwing them into the fire. Robin furrowed his brows, but decided not to question it. He was parched, and drank every last drop of the liquid.

As Robin wiped his mouth, Beast Boy walked back over holding two fruits. Robin just now seemingly noticed that Beast Boy wasn't wearing a top, which he assumed was the cloth he used to wipe his face. Robin thanked him as Beast Boy handed him a foreign crop, watching as the boy took a seat beside him. They ate in relative silence, both trying to wrap their head around the position they were in.

"How long have you been up?" Robin finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Beast Boy glanced at him before turning away, shrugging.

"A few hours, I guess." He mumbled, taking another bite of his fruit.

"What did you mean by the birds telling you where the water was?" Robin asked.

"Exactly what I said." He snapped. "Now, if you're done asking questions, we need to figure out a way to get off this planet. The sooner the better." Robin watched as Beast Boy brisky stood up and marched to the other side of the cavern, collecting a few scattered supplies.

Robin wandered why he was acting so strangely. On any normal circumstance, he would still be cracking jokes and begging to explore the area. Now, he just seemed irritated and eager to leave. Even yesterday, Robin had noticed that Beast Boy was a bit hostile towards him. Something must have happened to him for him to be attacking that way.

Robin stood up, ignoring the pain his newly closed wound brought, and began collecting supplies as well. Once finished, Robin smothered the fire with his cape and didn't bother to pick it back up.

"Let's go." Beast Boy said as he walked out of the cavern, leaving Robin little room to argue. Robin quickly followed behind him, adjusting the fruits and firewood he was holding. Beast Boy didn't turn to see if Robin was following behind him, and lead the way through the many bushes and trees.

They walked in silence for about twenty minutes, and Beast Boy's odd behavior was eating him up inside. He had stared at his back for long enough to know that whatever had attacked him did so manually. Each set of marks were in pairs of threes, indication whatever it was had claws of some sort. And the round mark on his shoulder blade indicated that something bit him. Heck, a part of his ear was bitten off for christs sake! He needed to know what happened.

"Wait." Robin said, stopping. Beast Boy stopped also, turning around halfway to meet the boy wonder. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I know where I'm not going." Beast Boy deadpanned as he began to pick up pace again. Robin growled, speed walking to catch up to him.

"I'm serious Beast Boy. You're acting weird." Robin stated. He heard Beast Boy scoffed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to go home. I didn't realize you wanted to go sightseeing." Beast Boy replied sarcastically. Growing angry, Robin dropped the supplies on the ground and ran in front of the green teen. Beast Boy's eyes widened for a moment before dropping dangerously. "We need to keep moving." He growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Robin insisted.

"There's nothing wrong with me, and if there was, I wouldn't tell you." Beast Boy retorted, pushing passed him. Robin quickly grabbed him by his arm, causing him to jump and drop his supplies as well. He shot his head towards him, an image of rage plastered against his face. Yet, Robin did not shrink back, and kept a firm grip on his arm.

"Something happened to you and you're not telling me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Robin urged.

"You can help me by finding a way out of here. Now let go." Beast Boy sneered.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Robin exclaimed, his grip growing tighter as Beast Boy tried to escape.

"You're hurting me." Beast Boy stated as he continued to pull back.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"Get off of me!" Beast Boy yelled, pushing Robin with enough force to send him flying backwards into a tree. Robin groaned, rubbing the back of his head as his vision began to refocus. He could see Beast Boy, several meters away from him, staring incredulously at his hands.

"Beast Boy?" Robin questioned hoarsly, forcing himself onto his feet. Beast Boy looked looked up at him, a mixture of horror and worry written across his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Robin took a step towards him, only for him to take one back. "I'm sorry." He repeated before turning on his heels and sprinting in the other direction.

"Beast Boy!"

…

Robin had followed Beast Boy at a distance, not wanting to lose him nor scare him off again. Robin was still shocked over the strength he displayed, something that wouldn't normally happen unless he shifted into something stronger.

He watched as Beast Boy easily climbed a tree without having to use any of the branches or transform into an animal. Instead, it was like he was some lizard, and simply used the pads of his skin to climb the trunk of the tree. Robin followed after him, taking out a pair a bird-a rangs. He climbed up the tree with a bit more difficulty than Beast boy had, but managed. He spotted Beast Boy sitting on a large branch, overlooking the area around them. Robin was sure he knew he was there by the way his ear twitched.

"You're not going to run away again, are you?" Robin questioned with an edge of jokiness.

"No." Beast Boy stated without turning in Robin's direction. Robin took this moment to settle upon the branch also, making sure to sit at a distance away from the teen in case he changed his mind.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to tell me why you're acting like this, but like I said; I can't help you unless you tell me." Robin said. He could see Beast Boy's shoulders deflate in defeat.

 **Another unfinished work I've been working on. If you're interested let me know!**


	7. People

**Note: Sorry I've been gone so long! I've decided to upload my unfinished stories and have you all vote for which ones you would like to see completed. *this includes previous chapters (I've seen what you guys want to have continued and I appreciate it!)* Sorry for the upcoming spam!**

Beast Boy knew the day Robin asked him out there would be difficulties. Not within their relationship specifically, but to those who saw them to be in one. The rest of the titans had been very supportive of them coming together, yet Beast Boy knew not everyone would feel the same way. It was that exact reason why they waited a year to officially announce their partnership to the public.

Robin had wanted them to come out as soon as Beast Boy said 'yes' to the date, but Beast Boy was skeptical. He knew first handedly how cruel people could be. He suffered years of torment and Ridicule simply **because** of the color of his skin and other appearances. He couldn't imagine how people would react to him dating another man. But Robin never seemed to care. How could he? he was adored by the public. However, He didn't care about his image being ruined, nor all the homophobic mishaps happening around the world.

Recently, there had been more and more outburst of anti-homosexuality riots. Just the other day Beast Boy heard of a gay couple nearly beaten to death simply because they were together. The thought of either of them getting hurt shook Beast Boy to the core.

"What's wrong?" Robin suddenly asked, earning Beast Boy's attention. However, he didn't cease to lazily run his fingers through the boy's green locks. Beast Boy felt ashamed for being caught worrying again, knowing that Robin hated to see him this way.

"N-nothing." He lied, giving the boy wonder a reassuring, yet unconvincing, smile. Robin pouted, knowing that Beast Boy wasn't telling the truth.

"It's obvious something's bothering you. Tell me." Robin urged, pinching the green teens cheek jokingly. Beast Boy groaned, yet laughed, pushing himself off the lap he had previously been laying on.

"It's just...this conference." Beast Boy sighed. Robin furrowed his brows, already knowing where the conversation was heading.

"There's nothing to worry about." Robin assured, taking the boys hand in his own. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, I really do." beast Boy said, looking down at their interlocked hands dejectedly. "It's people I don't trust. What if something happens? People are going to be pretty upset when they find out you-"

"It doesn't matter what people think. I love you and that's what matter." Robin interrupted, giving the younger's hand a squeeze. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Beast Boy didn't understand how he was able to do it. Robin was always able to calm his nerves, even when he doubted himself the most. It made him feel that Robin put him before anyone else. Knowing that Robin only allowed him to see his softer side was almost a thrill to Beast Boy.

"I bet a bunch of girls are going to be jealous, huh?" Robin joked, causing Beast Boy to look up. Beast Boy grinned, the doubts he had now completely demolished.

"Yeah, 'cause none of them are going to be able to do this." At that moment, Beast Boy lunged at the clad superhero, causing them both to fall back onto the bed. They both laughed as they allowed the springs in the bed to let them bounce until they came to a stop.

Once they finally stopped, Beast Boy looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him, still dazed by the fact that he was actually his. His idol, whom he never thought he'd have the chance to meet. Fate had a funny way of working things out.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Beast Boy asked in a hushed voice. Robin cocked his head to the side, but nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you were such a dork with that mask you used to wear."

"Hey, my mask was cool!" Beast Boy whined.

"And you were always following me around like a lost puppy." Robin continued.

"You were my idol." Beast Boy defended.

"And I found that positively adorable." Robin finished, causing Beast Boys face to turn bright red.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked quizzically. It was the first time Robin had said such a thing about their younger years. Back when they were both trying to discover who they really were. They had come a long way since then; overcoming their differences to become one.

"And," Beast Boy drawled, resting his forehead on the others. "What do you think of me now?" He asked in a sultry voice.

"Well," Robin began, his hands finding the the curve of Beast Boy's backside. "I find you positively sexy and funny." As he said this, his hands slowly traveled down to the boys rear. Beast Boy let out a breath at the sensation.

"What else?" Beast Boy urged, already feeling himself heat up.

"You're still annoying, but charming nonetheless. And most importantly: you're mine."

"And you're mine." Beast Boy agreed. He then finally closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. It was a familiar sensation that never ceased to make both of their hearts skip a beat.

Soon enough, the kiss got more heated. Beast Boy teasingly bit down on the elders pink flesh, causing him to moan. Smirking, Beast Boy reconnected their lips, this time sneaking his tongue into it. The feeling of Robin's hands roaming his body had his animal urges screaming at him, yet he suppressed them.

Despite being together for a year, the two hadn't gone any further in their sexual relationship than kissing and touching. As crazy as that may seem, they were content with it. Neither of them we experienced with being in a relationship with another man, and they were slowly trying to figure out how things worked. They preferred to wait until they were both one hundred percent ready. They loved each other enough to not have sex, but it was coming to the point where they both felt it was time.

"We have to get ready." Robin suddenly said, breaking apart the kiss. Beast Boy groaned, rolling off the teen and laying beside him.

"You're such a let down." Beast Boy sighed, though he had a smile on his face.

"First impressions matter." Robin quipped, sitting up and brushing his fingers through his hair. Those words seemed to remind Beast Boy of why he was worrying in the first place, and he felt himself crawl back in his hole of doubt. Robin noticed this, and placed a comforting hand on thigh.

"It'll be alright, I promise." He reassured. Beast Boy agreed, but didn't even bother to lace the doubt. Robin gave him one final squeeze before exiting the room, leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

…

"I can't get this stupid tie to work!" Beast Boy screamed angrily, throwing the cloth on the ground. His idea of first impressions was not going at all what he had planned. His suit didn't felt to big and no matter how many times he combed and gelled back his hair it at least went back to its usual messy look. Now he couldn't even put a simple tie on.

At the sound of a chuckle from behind, Beast Boy shot his head back with an obviously annoyed expression.

"D'you think this is funny?" Beast Boy snapped. Robin stood up, walking over towards the huffing teen. Beast Boy had to note how incredibly handsome he looked. He had went for a simple black, formal suit, which framed his body in all the right ways. He still wore his stupid mask, but Beast Boy was sure his blue eyes were sparkling underneath. He had ditched the spiked hairstyle for something more slicked back, which Beast Boy had to admit looked even better on him. It made the green teen almost jealous at how effortlessly charming he was.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Robin said, picking up the discarded tie and draping it around the others neck. Beast Boy pouted, crossing his arms.

"Men aren't cute." Beast Boy whined, earning another chuckled from his lover. In a few more seconds, he had the cloth perfectly tied and placed against his chest. He then helpEd straighten out the outfit so that it fit him properly.

Looking back at his work, Robin placed a finger on his chin, tapping it lightly. Much to Beast Boy horror, he then took his hands and feigned it through the boys hair, causing him to shriek.

"Dude, that took hours!" Beast Boy cried, turning back to the full length mirror to witness himself.

"You shouldn't try to be someone you're not." Robin said, standing behind him to admire them both in the mirror. He then wrapped both arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. "You look very handsome tonight, Garfield." Robin mused. Beast Boy shivered at the use of his real name, knowing it was only used when something was important.

"And you look like a god." Beast Boy muttered, earning a grin from the raven haired teen.

"Are you ready? The rest are already seated." Robin nudged. Beast Boy sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Which wasn't very ready to begin with. Robin placed a kiss on his temple before letting go. Beast Boy sighed and followed the boy wonder to the door, but not before connecting their hands as they prepared to face the world.

The atmosphere of the Conference Place was hectic. Reporters were already bombarding the other titans with questions that couldn't really be answered without all of them there. The civilians who watched behind the reporters were just as antic, snapping photos and whatnots.

However, when Robin and Beast Boy appeared, hand in hand, the room got deathly quiet. Beast Boy could feel the curious eyes watching them, staring them down, as they walked over to the table where there friends sat. Robin gave his hand a tight squeeze and rubbed small circles on his hand to ease his skyrocketing nerve.

They were greeted by their friends with was smiles, yet it was easy to tell they were nervous about the ordeal also. They took a seat beside each other; Cyborg to Beast Boys right, and Raven and Starfire to Robins left.

The shocked silence quickly ended as the reports leaped out of their chairs, begging to be picked. Beast Boy could feel his heart start to speed up with every shout, but Robin kept their hands tightly clasped together be rather the table, reminding him that they were in this together.

"Um...you." Beast boy said into the microphone, pointing to a fairly pretty woman with blond hair. The crowd got quiet enough to hear her question.

"What do you call...this?" She asked, motioning towards Beast Boy and Robin.

"We're dating." Robin stated, his tone stern and confident.

"How long has this been going on?" Someone else shouted above the crowd, earning a few nods from those who agreed.

"It's been about a year." Beast Boy stated, trying to sound as confident as his partner, but failing miserably. They watched as the reporters scribbled down on their notebooks, taking it all in.

"Why haven't you told the public sooner? Isn't that a bit selfish of you to wait this long?" A man asked prior to raising his hand. Robin frowned at the last comment.

"We wanted to make sure we were ready to come out-" Robin began, only to be interrupted.

"So you're aware of the backlash you'll get because you're dating another man?"

"We are highly aware." Robin snapped.

"Then why didn't you just keep it a secret?" Someone else piped up.

"We felt that it was time for everyone to know," Beast Boy said. "We don't like keeping things from you guys."

"Who made the first move." Another woman asked from the front row, urging her cameraman to zoom in.

"I did and it was a wonderful first date." Robin answered quickly, causing Beast Boy to turn to him with a surprised expression. Robin glanced down on him, giving him a 'stay stong' look.

"How did your friends react?" At the question, starfire tapped the microphone to make sure it worked before hovering abobe it.

"We were all very supportive of them. We knew they connected with each other." She answered. Beast Boy smiled in her direction.

"And we would hope you'll be supportive too." Raven added.

"You and Robin had a romantic relationship before. Do you ever feel jealous?" A reporter asked Starfire, to which she shook her head.

"Our relationship was nothing more than, how do you earthlings say, puppy love? It was never meant to last. I do believe my friends do, however, hold a special bond that cannot be broken." She answered truthfully.

"Tough, you'd think he'd prefer the hot alien chick." An anonymous voice yelled, causing an uproar in the conference room.

Beast Boy looked down dejectedly, feeling the social pressures bear down on him. He could already feel the tears welling in his eyes. How could someone say something like that, especially when he was right there to!

He could feel Robins thumb trying to calm his nerves, but even that couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"Do we have any real questions?" Robin seethed.

"Yeah," another voice holsterEd. "Who wears the pants?" The crowd erupted with laughter again.

"E-excuse me?" Robin cried, slamming his other fist on the table, causing Beast Boy to jump.

"Yeah! Who tops?" Someone else yelled.

"Our sexual life is none of your business!" Robin hissed.

"They're nothing but a bunch of homos!"

"Ugly gays!"

"Fags!"

The insults were flying from every which direction. Each one more menacing than the other. The conference was getting out of hands as people began screaming at the top of their longs at them.

Somewhere along the line, Robin had began yelling at Beast Boy to snap out of his shock. However, his words mingled into the cries of hate from others, and it was hard to focus on his words. All Beast Boy could do was stare blankly at his lap as his body shook. He knew this would happen. The people weren't ready.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" A voice barked, causing the home room to grow quiet at the outburst. Beast Boy looked up, shocked to see Cyborg standing up, his knuckles buried within the table he just punched.

"Why can't you all be happy? Will nothing satisfy you? They came out here asking for your support and what do you do? Ridicule them for being in love? Maybe that's the reason why they hid for a year! They trusted you and all you have to give is hate? I don't understand it! Instead of worrying about our personal lives, how bout you worry about bigger world problems? Them being together doesn't have any effect on how they save your sorry butts every day! I'm disappointed." Cyborg was still seething by the time he finished his outburst, but he had cooled down enough to announce that the meeting was over and for everyone to go home.

Beast Boy blankly stared ahead as the room emptied. Robin sighed, brushing his fingers through his raven hair.

"Thanks, cy." Robin sighed, giving his metallic friend a small smile. Cyborg nodded, though a scowl was still on his face.

...

This story would deal with homophobia and how people should change their mindset to certain things. Also, sorry for any misspelled/typed words, I haven't read over it yet.


	8. Fairytale AU

**this is a beauty in the beast/shrek spinoff in which Robin is a high class merchant and Beast Boy is cursed and turns into the beast every sundown.**

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom named Jump, there lived a young, happily married couple. Mark and Marie were their names, and they had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had golden locks, fair skin, and emerald eyes that sparkled. This child's name, was Garfield.

Although poor, Mark and Marie gave the growing boy everything he could ever ask for. To provide for him, they did expeditions to faraway places-places not yet marked on the map. Their work was often time dangerous, but that resulted in a fair pay. Although they loved their job, it came at a price.

One day they were both overcome by a sickness, leaving them on death's bed. No amount of medicine or healing rituals could save them. Their only wish, was to have someone who could take care of Garfield when they passed.

When it seemed like all hope was lost, a woman in rags promised she would take care of Garfield and provide him with anything he could ever want...on one condition. He must never forsake her. Before Garfield was carried away, his parents warned him to do everything the beggar said, no matter what it was. Although Garfield did not understand his parents pleas, he promised he would not forsake the woman.

So, at the age of twelve following his parents death, Garfield traveled with the woman to her home in the forest. There, she showed him her home, a magnificent castle in which she pronounced his new home. Inside, servants awaited his arrival, happy to have an heir to the palace.

The woman warned that he must never go beyond the gates of the castle, for she will grow envious and think he would rather spend his time with someone else. Garfield promised to never leave her, and quickly became acquainted with the servants of the palace. He first befriended the cook, named victor, who introduced him to the healer, named Raven. The three bonded well, and began a wondrous friendship.

A year had passed, and Garfield had everything he could ever dream of. He had a wide array of food to choose from, exquisite clothing, and all the toys and games ever created. However, he longed to venture outside the gates, for he had become tired of the same setting everyday.

Despite his friend's warning, Garfield snuck out on one of the woman's many trips to the village. He couldn't believe how beautiful life was outside of the castle, for he had been trapped there far too long to remember. While sniffing some roses, he heard a clatter of a horse and chariot.

There he spotted a man and a boy, who appeared around his age. He had jet black hair and deep blue eyes. Garfield was almost mesmerized just by looking at him, having not seen someone his age for so long. Just as he made a move to introduce himself, his plan was shattered by a furious woman standing in front of him.

No matter how much he apologized for disobeying her, the woman felt betrayal and envy consume her. She revealed herself as being a witch, and cursed the boy for forsaking her. She made his body green, to represent the envy she felt towards him. She enlarged his ears so he could always hear what others told him. She gave him the ability to turn into animals so he could be just as filthy as them.

And lastly, she made it so that everyday, when the sun sets below the horizon, he transformed into a hideous, uncontrollable monster, which destroyed everything in its path. Few servants stayed once they heard of his fate, and he was left with almost no one to comfort him.

The witch stopped bringing him gifts and food, leaving Garfield no time to make amends. He began to grow angry, and distanced himself from those who stayed with him. The last thing the witch gave to him was an enchanted rose.

The only way to reverse the curse was to find someone to love and love him back by his nineteenth birthday. When the last petal dropped from the rose, his time would be up, and he would remain a hideous monster forever. However, Garfield vowed that he would kill himself before the last petal fell, not wanting to hurt anyone once he lost control.

He waited for many years for his true love, but everyone who ever came in contact with him was revolted by his appearance. After years and years of fruitlessly trying, Garfield gave up, becoming bitter and hollow. Now, he spent his time alone, waiting for the day that the last petal to fall. He had lost hope of ever restoring whom he once was, and therefore looked forward to his death.

Because who could ever love a beast?

…

"Richard, hurry up, would you?" The man gruffly stated, lifting a barrel of whisky into the wagon. Richard rolled his eyes, guiding his trusted horse, Titan, to the front of the wain.

"When will you be back, father?" Richard asked, fastening the reign onto the horse, which shook its head in protest. The man, Bruce, raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is there something the matter?" He asked, though he didn't seem at all interested.

"It's just that, the wedding-" Richard stopped when he heard the man groan. Bruce crossed his arms, giving the boy a disapproving look.

"This again? Honestly Richard, I don't see what your concern is. Don't you think Kori is a pretty girl?"

"Yes, she's beautiful, but-"

"There are no 'buts' then. It's about time you settle down, go start a family of your own. You're going on twenty now and I have yet to see you in a serious relationship." Although his tone was playful, Richard could tell that he was not up for discussing this topic. But with the arranged wedding just a week away, Richard felt obligated to speak his mind about the topic.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person." Richard countered, at which Bruce let out a condescending snort.

"Like what, true love? That's just an old saying to get children to go to sleep at night." Bruce laughed. Richard looked away, trying to hide his anger and disappointment. Seeing this, Bruce let his laughter die off, turning serious. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"The way I see it," Bruce began, earning Richard's attention. "You have the to wealthiest men in the village coming together by the grace of their two children. Even if you don't love her, think of the good it will bring us. You'll be able to circumnavigate the world if you wanted to, and who says she has to come along? As long as you keep up the image of a happily married couple, it doesn't matter what you do. Think of it as...a permanent friendship."

With that said, Bruce gave him rather hard pat on the back before swinging himself onto the wagon. Although his words were meant to comfort Richard, he ended up feeling even worse about the situation. He felt sick for knowing he was just marrying her for money. Honestly, they had plenty to spare.

"It just doesn't feel right." Richard huffed. Bruce gave him a look before throwing on his hat, grabbing the reigns.

"Just remember what I said, Richard." Bruce stated, looking straight ahead. He let out a yell, whipping the rope, signalling for the horses to move forward.

"Be safe!" Richard called as he watched the wagon of goods disappear as his father went further down the path. When he was completely out of sight, he let his hands drop, sighing. It was fruitless to argue with such a strait-laced man, he knew, but he saw no harm in trying.

Kicking up the dirt, he made his way to the village, where the town people were bustling with errands. He wandered if any of them ever took the time to rest, for this was an everyday thing for most. As he wandered aimlessly through the streets, he was ogled at by many of the women, and giving envious glares by the men. He was used to this type of treatment by now, but it was still unnerving.

"Friend, Richard!" The voice was almost unmistakable. Although high pitched, it was soothing and was said in almost a melody. He stopped, turning on his heels to meet the voice.

"Kori." He addressed, nodding in her direction. She looked a bit frazzled, as if she had been running. Her hair stuck up in a few places and her dress had creases and wrinkles. Yet she was still unmistakably and undeniably beautiful.

Kori smiled,fiddling with the strands of her fiery red hair. "Are you prepared for the wedding?" She asked. Richard grimaced, knowing that she felt the complete opposite about the wedding.

"Are you?" Richard asked, avoiding the question.

"Oh, yes! I have already had my gown tailored and it looks most splendid. Father said he was inviting the whole village to come see." Kori seemed to jump at her words, her excitement getting the better of her. However, this only made Richard more upset, and Kori took notice. "You are not the happy?"

"I just-" Richard sighed. "Kori, you're a great girl and everything. Honestly, I think we can be very good friends. But, we hardly know each other. Don't you think it's odd that we're being forced to marry?"

"Yes, it is rather strange." Kori agreed. She then took a step close, leaning towards his ear. "To be quite honest with you," she whispered. "I am in love with someone else, but our fate is destined for us as soon as we're born. I don't blame you for having second thoughts."

As she stepped back, Richard blinked, never before hearing this before.

"You should be with the one you love then!" Richard yelled, only for Kori to slap a hand over his mouth.

"You mustn't speak a word of this, or father will have my head." Kori seethed. "I wish things were different, and I wish we could just be friends, but this is how this world works. If someone truly didn't want us to be together, they'll find a way. Understand?" Richard nodded, and Kori dropped her hand.

"Still," Richard said, wiping his mouth. "We could do something about it." Kori simply gave him a sad smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If only it were that simple." She said, her tone laced with pity. She then placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away. Richard placed a hand on her cheek, where she had left her mark.

At that point Richard made a promise to himself. He would do everything in his power to make sure they both married whomever they chose, despite what anyone else had to say. Even if Kori didn't believe they could change fate, he was determined to make his own destiny.


	9. Love potion

Summary: Beast Boy gets more than he bargained for in his attempt to make Raven fall in love with him.

"You're crazy." Cyborg seethed.

"I'm desperate." Beast Boy corrected. They were both hovering above a lone mug on the kitchen counter, filled with smoking tea. Beast Boy could feel sweat forming on his brows as he debated if winning a bet was really that important to him.

He glanced over at Cyborg, who looked scared out of his wits and shaking his head disappointedly. It was the first time in a long time that he had looked this way because of Beast Boy's antics, and it excited him. The image of what the outcome would be if his plan worked was all too great for him to back out now.

It was totally worth it.

With a pop, Beast Boy removed the cork from the bottle; a thick stream of purple smoke emitting from it. His eyes widened as the smoke formed into a shape of a heart before disappearing altogether.

"When Raven finds out about this-" Cyborg began.

"She will be head over heels for me and you will have to be my humble servant." Beast Boy hummed, poking the half-robot on the nose. This was the one bet that Beast Boy felt he actually could when. However, no matter how many times he flirted, gave gifts, or changed his appearance, nothing seemed to sway the empath. Beast Boy became so desperate to win this bet that he snuck into her room and found a love potion. One drop was all he needed for her to be in love with him.

"It's your funeral." Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his friends worry. Honestly, it wasn't him in danger here. He slowly raised the bottle above the mug, carefully and slowly tipping the glass. They both watched tentatively as a thick purple liquid formed out of the rim. Then, a single drop fell into the mug, causing a puff of vapor to appear before dispersing.

The two exchanged wide-eyed glances, both surprised that Beast Boy had actually gone through with the plan. Just then, the sound of the common room doors opening echoed throughout the room. Quickly, they both ran to the couch, hopping over the back of it. Cyborg turned on the t.v, clearing his throat.

The door fully opened and closed, and footsteps could clearly be heard walking into the Boy was fidgeting nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be able to tell he spiked her drink. The sound of a cup gliding across the counter caused the two boys to look at each other.

Cyborg motioned with his eyes towards the kitchen, causing Beast Boy to pale. Slowly, he turned his head, expecting to see Raven. However, he was struck with horror ashe realized that it was definitely not Raven drinking the tea.

"Robin!" Beast Boy screamed, hopping over the couch and running toward his clad leader. Robin slowly removed the mug from his lips, giving Beast Boy a bewildered expression.

"Uh...yes?" He asked,, confused. He glanced over at Cyborg, who had the same horrified expression.

"Did you just drink that?" Beast Boy panted. Robin glanced down at his tea, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I made it." Setting the mug down, Robin placed the drink on the counter.

"I-uh-didn't know you like tea." Beast Boy said, trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out inside. Robin shrugged, crossing his arms.

"It's not my favorite but I do enjoy it from time to time." Robin raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy began to shift on his feet, looking at him directly in the eyes as he did so. "Is everything okay? You're acting strange."

"Me? Strange?" Beast Boy laughed nervously. He then suddenly stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

 **Sorry for how short this one was but I bet you can tell where this is heading. Don't forget to review and tell me what you would like to see continued!**


	10. A deal with the devil (au)

Summary: Garfield is broke. He works for his multi millionaire boss Richard Grayson who is the worst human being on the planet. Desperate to make extra cash, he agrees to do whatever his boss says.

 _ **Bold means narrator**_

"This can't be happening!" Garfield cried, staring incredulously at the letter in his hand. He ran nervous fingers through his hair as he read and reread the text. But the message was clear.

He would be evicted from his apartment in less than a week unless he could come up with the payments he had put off.

 ** _Let me set the tone. The young man hyperventilating on a worn out couch is Garfield Logan. He has a big problem. Actually, big would be an understatement. In short terms; he's broke. Now, don't get me wrong, Garfield has a solid job with a decent income. However, certain circumstances (that I am not allowed not allowed to say at this point at the novel) are leaving him penniless._**

Now that you're caught up, let's see how Garfield is handling the situation.

"Come on!" Garfield begged. "Just one more month is all I need to get caught up."

"Sorry Garfield, I've just been giving you too many opportunities." The man on the other end of the line answered. Garfield bit his lip, knowing that he would have to stoop to a whole new low if he were to ever get an extension.

"What can I do to keep my room? I'll do anything." Garfield said, craning his neck and putting on his best sultry voice. He knew the landlord had been drops that he was unhappy with marriage and was looking for some 'fun'. Of course, Garfield always brushed the man's antics off. However, at this point, he was desperate enough to try anything.

"How about," The landlord said after a moment of silence. "You give me the money you owe me by the end of this week or get the hell out my building!" He yelled before the line went dead.

 ** _Ouch, not the reaction Garfield was hoping for._**

Garfield groaned, tossing the phone aside. He let his head rest on the back of the couch and decided to stare at the spotted ceiling. He needed money and he needed it fast. Peeking over at his digital clock on a nearby table, he watched as the clock his eight a.m. He sighed, knowing that he would have less than 15 minutes to get dressed and leave if he wanted to get to work on time.

 ** _It should be noted that Garfield hated his job almost as much as he hated the smell of bacon cooking in the morning._**

Quickly, Garfield took a shower and put on the best suit he owned. He brushed back his hair the way he knew his boss would approve and made sure to flossed. As he looked himself over in the mirror, it was hard for him to believe this was the type of man he grew up to be. His younger self would never had allowed this.

But times had changed significantly for Garfield. He realized that following his dreams were just that; dreams. He had responsibilities that he had to fulfil, which meant he had to do something that he thought he would never have to do; ask for a raise.

 ** _If there was one thing Garfield hated more than his job, it was his boss. You see, his boss was the complete opposite of him. He was a multi-millionaire playboy who had everything handed to him on a silver platter (in Garfield's words). He was the heir of Wayne Enterprise, one of the wealthiest companies in the world. He was everything Garfield despised in a person; and Garfield just so happen to be his secretary_**.

Garfield stood in front of his boss's door, taking in deep breaths. He couldn't afford to screw this up, not when his home was on the line. Finally, he raised a fist towards the massive chunk of metal, and knocked.

"Come in." Said the smooth as silk voice from the other side. Garfield slowly opened the door wide enough for him to slip through before closing it behind him. He put on his best smile as he met eyes with his boss, who was sitting at the edge of his large desk.

"Good morning, sir." Garfield greeted, trying to mask his anxiety. Richard raised an eyebrow, setting down the newspaper.

"Garfield, just the person I wanted to see!" He said, hopping off his desk.

"R-really?" Garfield asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Richard beckoned him to come closer as he maneuvered his way around his desk and pulled open a drawer.

Garfield straightened his back as he made his way to the end of the foot of the desk, waiting patiently. After a few moments of rummaging, Richards popped up with a stack of paperwork, which he dropped on the table with a loud boom.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for months! I need you to hand type these and then mail them back to me. Very important." Richard said sympathetically with a small smirk.

 ** _Somehow, Garfield didn't believe it was actually important._**

"Actually, I wanted to ask you-" Garfield began, only to be interrupted.

"Oh and while you're at it, fetch me some coffee. You know the one I like." Richard said, snapping his fingers and turning his back towards Garfield to stare out the large windows.

"Okay." Garfield drawled, trying his best to stay calm. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, clenching his teeth as he tried to remain smiling. "Sir, I'm trying to ask you-"

" I also need you to take notes for me during my meeting this afternoon. Don't be late."

"I want a raise!" Garfield yelled quickly, his facade dropping. Richard slowly turned around, and Garfield knew he had somehow crossed the line.

"A...raise?" The man repeated, as if the phrase was foreign.

"Y-yes."

 ** _Stay confident Garfield_**!

Garfield cleared his throat and straightened up.

"I feel that the amount of work I do for this company is well-deserving of an increase of my paycheck." said Garfield confidently. Richard stared at Garfield for a moment before sucking his teeth and taking a seat. Once he was properly seated, propped his head on his hands and gave Garfield an all-knowing look.

"Okay…" He said, cocking his head to the side with a devilish smirk. "And what's the real reason?"

Garfield was baffled by the fact that his boss was able to spot him out so quickly, however, he did not show it. Instead he kept his head high as he made direct eye contact with his superior and smiled warmly.

"I don't know what you mean." Garfield stated. Richard dropped his head and groaned.

"You've been working for me for years without any complaints." Richard exhorted. "In fact, I particularly remember you telling me how grateful you were for your salary just last week."

 ** _He did have a point._**

"And I am very grateful." Garfield declared.

"So why are you asking for a raise again?" Richard asked a bit more rigidly.

"Um…" Garfield found his confidence fading with each accusation from his boss. His cold blue eyes felt like it were burning through him, and Garfield did not know how much longer he could keep up his facade.

"Just be honest with me. Is it a financial problem?" Richard questioned, his voice turning sincere and understanding.

It was the first time Garfield felt as if his instructor finally understood him, and it made Garfield's heart flutter. Oh, is he smiling now? Wow, who knew Richard could have such a way with words.

"Yes." Garfield admitted, his shoulder deflating. He couldn't help smiling at the fact that his boss commiserate with him so quickly. Richard stood up, and maneuvered his way around the desk. He placed himself in front of his young secretary and placed gentle hands on his shoulders, and Garfield could swear his whole body electrocuted at the touch.

"Then it's not my fault you don't have any money." Richard said slowly, shaking his head with a faint smile.

 ** _Wait. What?_**

"Wait...what?" Garfield gasped incredulously, blinking hard. Richard patted his shoulders roughly before turning on his heel, grabbing a pen and a notebook from his desk and leaning on it.

Garfield looked down at the ground, still trying to process what had just happened. He then looked at Richard, who had seemed to brush him off and was now looking at his notebook with his pen placed strategically on his mouth.

"So you're not willing to give me a raise?" Garfield seethed, not even bothering to mask his anger. Richard looked up with a bored expression on his face.

"No." He stated.

"But why?" Garfield whined, dropping his hands. "I've done everything you asked since day one!"

"If you don't know how to be wise with your money, then it's not my problem." Richard deadpanned.

"But that's not the prob-"

"My decision is final, Garfield." Richard growled, leaving no room for Garfield to argue. Garfield sighed, defeated. "I want the files typed and sent to me by the time of the meeting." Richard stated, pointing towards the stack of papers still on the desk.

Despite himself, Garfield nodded and grabbed the papers off the desk.

"Is there anything else you need." Garfield asked quietly. Richard simply waved him away.

Begrudgingly, Garfield walked towards the large metal doors at the other side of the door. However, just before he could leave he heard a voice that brought a little bit of hope back into him.

"Oh, and Garfield," Richard called. Garfield stopped mid step, turning around.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson?" Garfield asked.

"Don't forget my coffee." Richard said, winking. Garfield had to hold back a scoff as he put on a smile and nodded, marching out of the room.

 ** _However, Garfield did not see Richard smiling to himself and rubbing his hands maliciously after he left. Oh, he was planning something, alright: and I for one, can't wait to see what he has in store._**

 ** _Let's see how Garfield's handling the situation, shall we?_**

"The nerve of that guy!" Garfield yelled, clasping his hands on either side of his head. "I do all of his stupid paperwork that doesn't even make sense most of the time and he had the nerve to tell me my financial situation is my fault!" Garfield panted.

"He does not know your situation, though." Kori offered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. However, the gesture simply reminded Garfield of how Richard had placed his hand on his shoulder just before insulting him, and shook the woman off of him.

"Why don't you just pick up another job?" Raven suggested monotonously. Garfield gave her an obvious look, rolling his eyes.

"It was hard enough getting this job. And even if I do find a job, it wouldn't be in enough time to pay my bills." Garfield muttered.

"I told you you could crash with me for awhile until you get back on your feet." Victor shrugged. Garfield sighed, shaking his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, dude. I don't want to be a freeloader." Garfield sighed, rubbing his temples.

 ** _Oh, you haven't been introduced to Garfield's friends yet. Let's start off with Kori Anders; a spunky redhead who has a knack for making everyone around her feel happy. Next is Raven Roth; a bit quiet when you first meet her but afterwards she can become quite tolerable. And lastly Victor Stone, Garfield's best friend. Although big and scary on the outside, Victor was actually quite the softy. He and Garfield had met in college and they never separated since._**

"I just-" Garfield growled. "I just don't understand how someone can be such a jerk. Just because you're rich and handsome doesn't mean you have to act like a spoiled brat. He's not even that much older than us!"

"But he is our boss." Victor sighed.

...

 **woah, hey guys! I'm not dead, heh heh. This will be the first time in awhile that I uploaded on my account in months, and I do apologize for that. I've been really busy with sports and school, as well as some personal problems. I also for a long time couldn't find the strength to write anymore. It was like all my writing abilities disappeared at once and I wasn't able to write a complete sentence for the longest. I've also been getting really into art and wanted to improve my digital/traditional art.**

 **ive finally gotten back into the grove of writing. If you've been reading Bonded I'm planning on updating it in the next week or so. This was actually a scrapped idea I found at the bottom of my docs, that I actually enjoyed rereading and decided to share. I know it's incomplete, but basically Garfield becomes his bosses servant and havoc ensures!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for my absence. I felt like I lost a lot of my viewers that regularly supported me during this process (which is totally my fault!) and I want to get back on track with what I love.**


End file.
